Emmett and Clara
by ColonelTravis
Summary: Following on from the scene when the Delorean left 1885, seconds after Emmet rescues Clara from going over into the ravine. The story explores Emmet and Clara's relationship and the eventual decision to construct a new time machine from the wreckage of the locomotive in the ravine.
1. Chapter 1

As the hoverboard slowly glided them to safety, Emmett and Clara watched as the Delorean disappeared into a flash of light across Shonash ravine leaving fiery trails extending from the unfinished railway jutting out from the edge of the cliff. Their eyes then looked down at the steaming overheated locomotive falling into the ravine below. As its cowcatcher hit the rocks at the bottom, the tank, cab and coal truck were forced to collide as their potential energy was suddenly removed from them. The burning coals mixed with the additional explosives to erupt into a massive explosion.

"Golly", Clara exclaimed, "I hope Mr. Eastwood is safely in the future!"

Emmett smiled at her as was pleased he would no longer have to hide his true identity from the woman he had fallen in love. "Yes, he should have safely arrived here exactly 100 years from now." Emmett reassured her. Although as he said these words, a passing thought suddenly entered his head. What if Marty's arrival in 1985 had coincided the train schedules? He had had no way of knowing what trains would be passing through Hill Valley at the time he had scheduled the Delorean to arrive.

"It must be amazing!" I have always wondered what the future looks like!" Clara said, "Would you be able to take me there, Emmett?". Emmett was surprised at Clara's reaction. He was certain that this would have been his last journey through time as he had already caused enough damage to the time-line. On his return to 1985, he had intended to destroy his time machine, but he had instead chosen to save Clara from going over the cliff for a second time.!

"Well I thought I would settle down for a peaceful life as a blacksmith in the old West. Time travelling was becoming too dangerous!"

"Oh, but it must be so exciting to travel decades into the future to see beyond one's lifetime. I could go into the past and bring my history lessons to reality!" Clara said as she began to become excited at her future prospects of time travel. Emmett was starting to dread his decision to rescue her as he feared she would constantly try to persuade him to invent a new time machine, not that it was likely that he would be able to accomplish that in this time period.

"Well, let's just get back to Hill Valley and settle down to enjoy life together as blacksmith and teacher," Emmett suggested to steer the conversation away from time travel. He watched Clara's eyes as she slowly brought her mind back to reality and to the man she had fallen in love with.

"That would suit me fine, Emmett! We can leave these fantastical ideas to another day." Clara kissed him and they embraced as they heard another loud bang erupted from the burning locomotive at the bottom of the ravine.


	2. Chapter 2

Three days later, Emmett was starting to get back into the job of being a blacksmith. The last week since Marty had visited him and introduced Clara into his life had been one of the most disruptive of his life. There was a huge back-log of order for new horseshoes, door hinges and even a chest plate which could only have been inspired by Marty's use of an oven door as a bullet-proof vest. This was the work he had never planned to to even start if he had joined Marty in the Delorean to be hurtled back to 1985. What life lay for him there? He would be starting his retirement years as a rejuvenated sixty-five year old. He still had his best years to live all over again. Just as placed some rough iron on his anvil, Marshal Strickland appeared at his door.

"Mr. Brown, do you mind if I come in and discuss the events of the last few days?" he asked as he made his way over to the blacksmith.

"Of course, Marshal, please come in" Emmett said as he gestured for the marshal to sit down.

"I've been investigating the hijack of the locomotive which went over Shonash Ravine the other day," the Marshal started to explain. Emmett had to do some quick thinking as he realised that the law was now catching up on the events. "The driver and fireman have informed me that they were hijacked just before the switch track to the ravine by a young man and an older man. These two men seem to fit the descriptions of yourself and Mr. Eastwood." The Marshal paused for the blacksmith to take in the information.

Emmett quickly formulated a story which he hoped would prevent his arrest and being held responsible for the theft and destruction of the railroad company's property. He doubted that the "science experiment" explanation he had given to the driver and fireman at the time would hold much water with the law. Neither did he want to take the easy option and blame the whole operation on Marty, not just because of the repercussions to a special friendship but also of the branding of Marty's 1885 alias of "Clint Eastwood" as a criminal. The damage to the future film industry could be catastrophic! He would have to be more inventive.

"The young man responsible was indeed Mr. Eastwood, Marshall, but he was not trying steal the locomotive for the use of science. That was only a cover story."

"Cover story? For what?"

"The locomotive had been rigged with explosives. He hijacked it so that he could take it as far away from the carriages and track as possible. The obvious solution was to drive it into the ravine." Emmett was pleased at how good this was sounding. He was turning his friend into a hero and not to mention immortalising Clint Eastwood years before his birth. "It's a tragedy that he was unable to jump from the cab. I tried my best to convince him." Emmett set a mournful expression on his face as he carefully watched Marshall Strickland's reaction.

"A locomotive rigged with to explode?! Who would do such a thing? That's unbelievable!" the Marshall shouted. "Do you have any evidence to suggest this hypothesis. Mr. Brown?"

"Mr. Eastwood had only told me that he was hunting down a man who had a desperate hate for the railroad. Someone who would stop at nothing to wreak havoc on our railroad. He had only enlisted me for my knowledge of steam engines!" Emmett explained as he created the story only moments before leaving his lips.

"Well, if that is indeed true, then Mr. Eastwood should be commemorated in glory! After ridding us of the scum, Buford Tannen, he then went on to heroically gave his life to save the lives of hundreds of passengers."

Emmett smiled with Strickland as he thought of Marty being reunited with Jennifer, not knowing that he was now being pronounced a hero of the wild west in the name of one of Hollywood's finest Western actors.

"Thank you, Marshall. If I can be of any more assistance, please don't hesitate to call on me again", Emmett added for a little more effect.

"I will, Mr. Brown. We must try and discover the lead that Mr. Eastwood was following and try to prevent another incident."

Emmett smiled and hoped that the Marshall would not labour too hard on the false trail he had laid before him.


End file.
